


(Never) Abandoned [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Arguing, Cults, Gaslighting, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, Survivor Guilt, implied suicidal thoughts past and present, let me know if I missed anything please, this one is pretty tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 28; Cult AU] Logan and Janus have an argument. There may be some misunderstandings.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	(Never) Abandoned [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 28: Such Wow. Many Normal. Much Oops. [Accidents]

_ October 24th. 1:24 am.  _

“This way,” Logan said hoarsely, limping fast through the woods. 

“Logan- Logan!” Janus gripped Virgil’s hand and grabbed Logan’s sleeve. “The house is the other way, where are we going?” 

Logan glanced over his shoulder and continued. “They’re not at the house.” 

Remus frowned. “How do you know?” His breathing was staggered, heavy. 

“They must have seen Bates casing the house or something. The window at the top right, the light was on. Signal for moving to the rendezvous.” 

“Why were you gone?” 

Logan shrugged. “Getting food. The other two were too terrified to leave.” 

Virgil stumbled over sticks and rocks. “So where’s rendezvous? Close?” 

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “We’re almost there. We found an abandoned rest stop, about a mile away.” 

“When did you find that?” Janus asked, trying to sound casual. His stomach flipped and he was sweating despite the cold air. 

“While we were looking for a place to hole up— We wanted to decide on a rendezvous first.” 

Virgil looked at Janus with furrowed eyebrows. He squeezed Janus’ hand, but Janus was far away. 

Venom dripped into Janus’ words, as much as he tried to stop it. “It wasn’t… Scouted out ahead of time?”

The muscles in Logan’s back pulled taut, then he sighed. “What are you insinuating?” He asked tiredly. 

Janus scowled. “I’m not  _ insinuating _ anything.” 

Remus looked between them all nervously. “Janus, they’re our friends-”

“Yeah, I know.” 

He tugged his hand back and shoved his fists in his pockets. Sweat beading on his forehead, Remus hesitated. 

Logan shook his head. “Not more than three hours away and they’re already in your head.” 

Janus’ eyes narrowed. “What?” 

Virgil drifted away, closer to Remus. Remus wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“You’re already getting defensive, passive aggressive.” Logan stepped over a large rock and stopped. He turned. “The entire goddamn drive we were arguing, no one could make any decisions, we  _ barely _ had a plan-”

“Are you saying this is my fucking fault?” Janus whipped a branch out of the way and stopped a few yards away from Logan. 

He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Gesturing to Janus with one hand, he said, “There you go again. Where did I say it was your fault? We were  _ all _ arguing. They got in  _ all _ of our heads. But we all agreed to leave that shit behind if we went through with this, and you’re the one who brought it into the car. When I asked you if you wanted to take the South or West road to the rest stop, why did you pick West?” 

Janus’ face scrunched up in confusion. “Because it’s furthest from the cult.” 

“No. Because you know that’s the one Bates would pick. Because it’s the same road back to the house. Because you want Bates to find you.” 

Janus’ stomach boiled. He closed his eyes and asked quietly, “Which road are you leading us to?” 

Remus’ heavy breathing cut through the thick air. 

“South.” 

“So what, you don’t trust me?!”

“I  _ can’t _ trust you! You’re still listening to Bates, you’re going to get yourself killed!” 

“At least Bates never abandoned me!” 

“SHUT UP!” 

Virgil stormed over to Janus and took his hands in a surprisingly gentle grip, blocking his view of Logan. Remus went to Logan. 

“We’re going to get caught if you keep screaming,” Virgil hissed. “Can we just keep it moving?” 

“What are you talking about?” Logan asked quietly. 

Janus laughed weakly and pressed his forehead to Virgil’s shoulder. One of Virgil’s hands came to rest on the back of his head. 

“I woke up and everyone was gone. No one was taking watch, the room was empty, the car was gone… I’m not an idiot. I know you were trying to leave me behind.”

Virgil’s grip tightened. 

_ “Janus-”  _

“No.” Virgil pulled away and took in a shaky breath, but couldn’t get rid of the glare. “Everyone shut up. We’re moving. No talking.” 

Logan flicked his gaze to Virgil. “But he doesn’t understand-”

“Oh, I’m sure. Let’s go.” 

Virgil pulled Janus past them and further into the woods. Remus scrambled to catch up. 

Logan hesitated, then sighed. 

He followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can I finish writing the rest of Whumptober today? Yes, and I will.


End file.
